


i'm a loser (that likes you)

by foolishbones



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishbones/pseuds/foolishbones
Summary: When Jeno transferred schools in the middle of the year he doesn't expect to be befriended by Na Jaemin. He definitely doesn't expect Jaemin's best friend to be his childhood nemesis, but here they are.





	i'm a loser (that likes you)

This was going just great. Not only did Jeno have to transfer schools right in the middle of the school year, by some miracle of heaven and hell, he had been put in AP chemistry. Which didn’t sound so bad, until you consider that his childhood nemesis, Huang Renjun, was here with him. And as if this wasn’t awful enough by itself, he didn’t understand any of the content of the class, struggling just to take his notes. Whatever, it was only his second day here, he’d just have to flirt his way into a free tutor. But first, he’d speak to his teacher, a severe looking woman who appeared to be well into her sixties.  


Jeno took a breath and stood from his chair, very nearly falling back as he did, his foot catching on one of the legs. Just as he had accepted his demise, he felt strong hands under his arms, then he was on his feet again. He turned to thank his savior, twisting a small 180. As it turns out, Jeno’s luck may not be half as bad as he had previously thought, because the boy he made eye contact with when he turned was the cutest boy he had ever seen.  


He shot Jeno a blinding smile and Jeno quietly, irrationally, stupidly muttered “Oh my god, my uwus!”  


“Hi, my name is Na Jaemin,” he said, apparently ignoring Jeno’s blunder and his ensuing embarrassment. “You almost took quite the tumble there, dude, it would be a shame for someone as pretty as you to get hurt.” Jeno flushed a dark pink. Did this Jaemin character just call him ‘pretty’ and ‘dude’ in the same sentence? Too flustered to respond, he offered Jaemin a soft smile and glanced to the front of the classroom ensuring that he hadn’t lost sight of the teacher. Jaemin followed his gaze to the teacher and made a face.  


“You don’t need to ask her something do you? She’s not going to be much help today, she’s in a mood.” Jeno finally gathered his wits enough to form a response.  


“Uh,” he said, staring at his shoes, “I don’t really understand anything in this class, and I just transferred and I-”  


“Lucky you! I’m at the top of the class, and me and my bestie, Renjun, have a study group. Would you be interested in joining us?” Jeno thought for a moment, sure, he’d have to face his absolute worst enemy, but there’d be a cute boy helping him get through it. It’s not like he could say no now anyway, with Jaemin looking at him like he was the second coming of Christ. He was going to regret this, of that he was sure.  


“I’d love to, when can we start?” Jaemin looked almost surprised that he hadn’t had to do any extra convincing, but Jeno never was resilient to pretty faces.  


“Today, if you’re up for it. We usually meet at the media center at three, so you can just show up there with your notes and textbooks and we’ll do our best to help you out.” Okay, this didn’t seem to bad, he thought, sending Jaemin a big smile and thanking him profusely. With this the teacher finally decided to do the job she was paid to do, launching into a droning and further confusing lesson. Thank god for Na Jaemin, Jeno thought to himself, not for the first, or the last time that day.  


The rest of his school day passed in a haze of exhaustion and a slight misery. By the time Jeno was due to meet up with Jaemin (and Renjun) he had managed to work himself into an anxious fit. What if this was all some sort of elaborate prank, revenge for the time he had wiped mud all over Renjun when they were at the delicate age of six? He liked Jaemin already more than he had liked anyone else in a while, and he didn’t want this chance snatched from him by a childhood rivalry.  


Lucky for Jeno, his locker was on the way to the media center, so he had a moment to neaten himself up, smoothing his hair and applying his watermelon scented chapstick. It was now or never. He allowed himself to heave a dramatic sigh before making his way to the media center. Sitting at a round table in the back, Jaemin waved him over. He greeted Jeno with his trademark smile, and tugged him down by the hand to sit between them.  


“This is Renjun, he’s in chemistry with us, but I don’t think you’ve met.” Renjun made a face that should have been ugly, but only looked slightly pained on him.  


“Nope, we’ve met.” Jaemin grinned at that, before realising that it wasn’t really a positive thing and schooling his features into a neutral expression.  


“Oh, what happened? Was it bad?” Despite himself, Jeno had to giggle. He had to admit that Jaemin’s worrying was endearing, if unnecessary.  


“Jaemin, don’t worry. We were just enemies when we were like, six or seven. We aren’t going to break out into a fist fight or anything.” Jaemin smiled, and he looked relieved.  


“Don’t get me wrong, but how do you become enemies when your literally six.” Renjun made a guilty face, pausing for a moment before speaking.  


“It was my fault, I’ve kind of always had a pretty awful home life, I didn’t have anyone to vent to, so I took it out on Jeno. That doesn't excuse what I did, but I wanted to say I’m sorry, and that you didn’t deserve that.” He said this last part to Jeno, visibly upset. Jeno could see Jaemin rubbing small circles into the small of Renjun’s back, but for some reason the sight of Renjun sad wasn’t satisfying like it should’ve been.  


“Hey, I provoked you, there’s no way this is only your fault.” Renjun looked up at him nervously and Jeno felt his heart melt. How had he ever hated Renjun? He was too cute and tiny to be hated, and Jaemin seemed to agree with the way he was throwing heart eyes like there’s no tomorrow. He caught Jeno staring and sent him a smile, this one not as big or bright as the others, but equally heart-stopping.  


“I’m really glad you guys made up, because now we’re officially a best friend trio, which means we’ll explain the chemistry stuff to you later, Jeno. We’re gonna get ice cream! But first, important question, are you straight?” Jeno raised his eyebrow.  


“Was Leonardo Da Vinci?” Renjun and Jaemin glanced at each other, silent for a moment before dissolving into laughter, with Jeno joining in. After they had all recovered, Renjun and Jaemin started to help Jeno gather his supplies. After dropping it off in his locker and retrieving his backpack, Jaemin took the lead, guiding them to the nearest ice cream shop.  


As they walked he stared at Jeno and Renjun, making both of them self-conscious before Jeno broke the silence with a “Why do you keep looking at us like that?”  


Jaemin didn’t seem embarrassed about being caught, instead saying, “you guys would make a really hot couple.” This statement made Renjun blush so hard he had to cover his face with both hands. Jeno would be lying if he said it wasn’t the cutest thing he’d ever seen. Jaemin however, seemed almost offended by their reactions.  


“I’m not kidding you know, you would be. Please can you guys hold hands? Please for me?” Jeno was now blushing almost as hard as Renjun, but reached for his hand nonetheless. Renjun’s hand was smaller than his, yet another small endearing feature. It felt right. Jaemin seemed pleased by this development, like the cat who had gotten the cream.  


“Okay now Renjun, hold my hand. Then we’re all holding hands.”  


Renjun complied, flustered and small-looking in the middle of their Jaemin-Renjun-Jeno sandwich.  


“Uh- what’s the purpose of this? I mean not that I’m against it but like-” Jaemin cut him off.  


“Will you two be my boyfriends?” Jeno stared open mouthed at him, they had only just met today. And yet, Jeno could swear he’d known the two of them forever. He wanted to be their boyfriend. No scratch that, he was going to be their boyfriend. Before he could answer Renjun did.  


“I’VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR SIX YEARS!” Everything went dead silent. “Wait, god I didn’t mean to say that. Lemme start over, okay ready. Yes Jeno and Jaemin, I’d love to be your boyfriend.” They both looked to Jeno.  


“Oh- uh- yeah, ditto.” Jaemin sighed.  


“That’s a relief, can I kiss you guys?” They blushed and nodded in sync, Jaemin moving to stand in front of Jeno. The kiss he pressed to Jeno’s lips was soft and warm, and Jeno felt something in his chest grow big and bold. Jaemin turned to Renjun, glancing down at his pink lips before kissing him too. Jaemin then gestured between the boys. After Renjun and Jeno shared their kiss, Renjun’s cheeks still stained a dark pink, they continued en route to the ice cream. And if it took a few minutes longer than it usually did to get there, well, who would know?


End file.
